Meant To Be Perfect
by Kiki-Jo
Summary: When Bella and Edward first started dating, everything seemed perfect, but then it all went wrong. Rated T for some language.


**Meant To Be Perfect**

This will only be a one shot I think, at least for now. I might continue this, but I don't know.

If you're a huge Edward fan, you will not like this.

I know I'm writing a lot of other things, but I get many different ideas and like writing them down and sharing them on here.

I am writing other chapters for my stories, don't worry. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

***~~~~ on with the story (: ~~~~***

I'm Bella Swan, and I'm the unluckiest girl in Forks.

I'm 25 years old, and I'm married to Edward Masen. Why don't we have the same last name? Because in my mind I like to pretend that I'm the young 18 year old Bella, unattached, free. Instead of being Bella Masen, the woman that's stuck with her brute of a husband, and has been since he set his eyes on her when she was 17. I tried to put it off for a while, but eventually I had to give in. We were meant to be perfect. But it didn't seem to work out right.

I gave up my dreams of becoming a writer, and any other pipe dreams I may have had, because Edward wanted me to stay at home, be a good little housewife. I spent 10 hours each day cooking, cleaning, and washing his clothes. The rest of the time I had to sleep. Though he didn't like that very much, because my Edward had quite the insatiable sexual appetite. He liked to get what he wanted, when he wanted, and to deny him that got you a smack around the head, a back hander, or the belt. I think that one's the worst. The belt. You know when you're a kid, and your dad gets really angry and threatens to hit you with his belt, but he never really does it, its just to shut you up? Well Edward threatens, and then does it anyway. There isn't a chance to beg for mercy in this house. You do one thing wrong – whether it be as big as not paying the bills, or as small as forgetting to iron a little wrinkle out of his trousers – and you get a belting.

My best friend moved away too, years ago, with her now-husband Jasper. I do miss Alice. She always made me feel so confident, like I could stand up to Edward if I wanted to. But the day she left, all that confidence went with her. I tried to put on a façade for a while, but it never worked.

I've put up with Edward for years, I've taken every beating, and each and every time he wanted to get 'intimate' I hid the bruises he left, so nobody ever knew. But the problem with Edward, was he got worse when he was drunk. He often stopped himself from drinking, but when Edward and James get together, he 'just can't help himself'. And that's precisely how I landed myself here.

It was just like any other night. I had cooked dinner, cleaned the house, and was just finishing his last pair of work trousers as he walked in the door. I knew he had gone out with James, but he had promised he wouldn't drink. Then again, he's promised a lot of things over the years. So he staggered through the door, James under his arm holding him upright, "Bellahhh! Look it'sh Jameshh! You've missededed James haven't you!" He slurred, as I just watched him.

"Um, sure. Hello again James." I said, greeting his friend with the same coldness we always showed towards each other. He nodded his head in my direction.

"Bella. Shall I leave Eddie on the sofa?" He asked, and I nodded. He said his goodbyes, and left me to fold the clothes that I had just ironed.

Edward staggered his way over to me, and put his arm around my waist, his hot breath on my neck smelling strongly of beer and liquor, as he made an attempt to whisper in my ear. "Bellahhhh, we, haven't done it for agessss. Come 'n give Eddie some sugar." He slurred again.

"Edward, I'm a little busy…" I told him, folding his trousers. I could see him out of the corner of my eye, inspecting the trousers with great care. It just happened to be one of those nights when he was annoyed by the tiniest crease. And there it was, right at the bottom of the left leg, a crease in the material.

I knew precisely what was coming, and tried to shield my face with my hands, as I curled up in the foetal position on the floor, while Edward shouted and hurled punches and kicks to every available spot on my body. I knew the pain so well, it was going to be the same bruises again, the same old clothes that covered every inch of me, just in case I did see anybody. He used to be sweet, he was lovely when we first got together. He was passionate about his piano, he focused on that more than anything, and it was the lullaby that he wrote for me that was playing in my head now, and during every beating I've ever endured. But something was different tonight. Whenever he was drunk, he was stronger than when he was sober. He could cuss me out louder and longer, and his back hander's hurt more. I knew tonight was going to be worse. This was the first time he had beaten me while he was drunk, and I already knew it was worse when I heard a loud crack in my back where he kicked me. He must have heard it too, because he paused and took a small step back, before I heard him run out of the house.

I tried to roll over, but my back hurt too much, I reached down to the pocket in my jeans to find my phone, and dialled for an ambulance. As I hung up, the pain took over and my eyes closed.

The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by paramedics, being hoisted up onto a stretcher. The ride to the hospital dragged. When I was younger I always wanted to go in an ambulance, with the sirens going, but now I was there, it didn't feel so good. I ached all over, and the painful truth was that no matter how long I was in hospital, I would come out the other side back with Edward. And having to go into the hospital meant that I would get an extra beating, for "taking shit to the officials."

I knew they couldn't stop him, nothing could stop him. What Edward wanted, Edward always got. Nothing anybody said would make a difference once he had his mind set on something, and if these people were police, doctors, or anybody else with a formal title, then not only would he ignore them, but there would be more focus on my next beating, taking out anger on me that he felt towards them.

Laid in the hospital bed, I couldn't stop my mind from racing. My pain wasn't quite as bad now, after all the drugs that had been pumped into my system, but it still hurt like hell. The doctor came in and distracted me from my thoughts. A beautiful, tall, blond man. If Edward was here I would have had a backhander already, just for a seconds glance at another man.

"Miss Swan. I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" He watched me, looking for any signs of extreme pain. I couldn't get any words out, so I just nodded to him. "Is there anybody you would like me to call? Your husband?" I shook my head so violently I smacked it against the metal rail of the bed, and hissed from the pain of metal against my still fresh wounds. The doctor came to my bedside and put his hand on my cheek gently to try to sooth the pain. "We don't have to call him Miss Swan, don't worry. Is there somebody else you would like us to call?" I thought for a moment, and somehow managed to whisper out "Alice."

"Alice?" He repeated, "Do you have her last name? Any contact number?"

I nodded and wrote down her name and contact details on a piece of paper and pushed it towards him.

"Alright Miss Swan, I'll get right on it." He smiled, "Call me if you need me." He told me, before he walked out of the door.

I was left laid in my bed, my mind was going crazy. I was already worrying, preparing for my next beating. I figure Alice won't be able to get here, it was a long shot giving her details, but I had to do something. I'd never said anything to her before about Edward and me, our relationship, so whether she'd believe me about it I don't know. I doubt it, I really do. But I was at the end of the line. It was this, this one chance, one shot at life, getting out of this pain, or staying quiet and putting up with more beatings until finally he ended me, it would all be over, I wouldn't have to feel pain again. Ever.

**AlicePOV**

I was sat with Jasper in our living room, watching tv, when the phone rang. Jasper jumped up to answer it, and picked up the receiver in a haste.

"Whitlock residence… No, this is Jasper... Yes she is... One moment." He turned to look at me, "They want to talk to you, Ali."  
"Who is it?" I asked as I stood up. He shrugged as he handed me the phone. "Hello? … Yes, this is Alice… Forks? … Are you sure? … I haven't been there in years, what's this about? … Bella? What's happened to her? … Her spine? … I'll be there as soon as I can… It might be a few hours though, I have to book a flight, but I'll get on the next flight to Seattle. Okay, thank you doctor."

I turned around to look at Jasper, who had been watching me while I spoke. He raised his eyebrows in question.

"It was a doctor in Forks. Bella's in hospital. Apparently there's a problem with her spine, it might be broken." I told him, as the tears welled up in my eyes.

I hadn't heard from Bells in years, and when I did you could hear Edward behind her, listening to everything she said, monitoring her calls. She was my best friend, we met in high school, and everything was amazing. We met Jasper and Edward at around the same time, when they moved to Forks, and hit it off from the start. They were both so lovely, but then after a while, Edward just seemed, different. She had to stop hanging out with Jacob, her best guy friend, they had known each other since they were little, and had always been close, until Edward got in the way. He hated her spending time with Jake, and stopped it. After that Bella seemed, empty. She didn't hang out so much anymore, except with me. And when she was with me, Edward was there, keeping Jasper distracted in a different room. I thought nothing of it, but then me and Jasper moved to Texas, so he could be closer to home, and I haven't seen her since. And here, out of the blue, I have a doctor ringing me.

I called up the local airport and booked a ticket from here to Seattle, which left off in about an hour and a half. I quickly packed up some clothes and stuff that I would need while I was there, and Jasper drove me to the airport. I kissed him and said my goodbyes, before rushing through security and onto the plane. Within two hours we were landing, and I could finally stop being so antsy and rush through the airport and hailed down the first cab I could find.

"Hey, Forks hospital please, step on it." I told the guy driving. He must have had to do a double take at the tiny pixie girl practically jumping into his cab, red faced, hair messier than usual. But fortunately he didn't ask any questions, and headed away from the airport.

It took an hour to get there, and I paid the fare. It's no wonder so many people want to be cab drivers, they earn enough, that was crazy expensive! But I didn't mind so much, all I was concentrating on was getting to Bella as quickly as possible. I practically ran to the reception desk.

"Hi, can you tell me where Isabella Swan is please?" I asked, in the most polite voice I could muster.

"Floor 5. The receptionist up there will be able to tell you more."

It took me five minutes to run up the stairs to the right floor. Thankfully I knew where to go, Bella used to spend a lot of time here. She was always so clumsy, but somehow I knew that this wasn't her fault. She got a few cuts and bruises from being clumsy, but never anything this bad. She'd never even broken a bone, in all her life. And here she was, with a suspected broken spine. I got to the top of the stairs and was greeted by a tall blond doctor. I stood with my mouth open slightly, my eyes wide. If I wasn't with Jasper, I would definitely have tried it with this one. I laughed to myself internally, before looking up at the doctor and asking if he knew where Isabella Swan was.

"Ah, you must be Alice." He smiled, "I'm Doctor Cullen, Bella's my patient. She's just through here."

He led me down a pale yellow and white corridor that smelled of disinfectant. I always hated this smell when I would come with Bella to the hospital when we were teenagers, and I still hate it now. He pulled back a curtain slightly, and led me through.

"Miss Swan, Alice is here." He told Bella, who turned her head to look in our direction.

She was worse than I had ever seen her. This wasn't caused by her clumsy nature, this girl had been through shit. Her face looked black and blue from bruises, and there were cuts too. Her lip and left eye were swollen up, and her eyes looked, empty. There was no emotion. No flicker of happiness that used to be there – now there was only pain and sadness. I walked to the bed and sat down on the chair next to her. I reached out my hand and held hers, loosening my grip when she winced in pain.

"Oh Bella, what did you do this time?" I joked, and I could see her trying to laugh, but then giving up when it became too painful.

"I… I refused him…" she whispered to me.

"You refused him? What do you mean Bella?"

"He came home, drunk. I was busy, doing his ironing, and so I wouldn't, you know… So, he…" her voice trailed off at the end, and I could see the tears in her eyes that threatened to fall.

"He hurt you?" I asked, my body started to shake from anger. She nodded as a tear fell from her eye and trailed down her cheek. I used my thumb to gently brush it away. "It won't happen again, Bella. I'll take you away from here if I have to, I'll take you back to Texas, you can live with me and Jasper, as long as he doesn't hurt you again. I promise, he won't get away with this." I told her. She nodded again, giving me a weak smile. "I won't be a minute Bella, I'm going to talk to Doctor Cullen, okay?" She nodded, and I kissed her forehead and left the small sectioned off area.

Doctor Cullen was stood at the central desk looking at a folder, but looked up when he heard me approaching.

"Miss Alice, what can I do for you?" He asked, smiling.

"Put him behind bars." I told him, as he shot me a confused look. "It was him. Edward Masen, her husband. It was his fault. Please, do anything, just stop him." I told him the full story, and his eyes seemed to widen with each detail. When I was finished, he excused himself, saying he had some phone calls to make. I smiled and thanked him, going to sit back with Bella in her "room". She was sleeping, but I sat there through the night. I called Jasper too, explaining what had happened, and that I'd call him tomorrow with more details when I got them. AT around 1 in the morning exhaustion took over, and I fell asleep with my hand linked with Bellas, as much as it could be, with the tubes coming off her, and my head rested on the empty space of bed in front of her stomach.

I was woken the next morning by Doctor Cullen shaking me gently.

I looked up and there were two officers stood at the edge of the curtain, waiting for us to wake up. I woke Bella up easily, telling her that Johnny Depp was here to see her. I smiled at her eyes instantly opening, and then again at the glare she gave me when she realised he wasn't really there.

"Miss Swan, Mrs Whitlock, these officers are here to take statements from each of you." Doctor Cullen told us, gesturing his hand towards the two men, who nodded in our direction.

"Well, I only know what Bella's told me, so I'm not really any help…" I told them. I was disappointed that I couldn't be more help to them, but I didn't even know much. All I knew was that he had put her here.

Bella told them everything. From when he first started stopping her from having friends, to the backhanders whenever another guy looked at her, to the first beating, because she looked at a guy for over a second, all the way through to the last one, the one that put her here. By the end I was literally shaking, I wanted to rip him apart limb by limb, set each body part alight, put an end to the pain and suffering that Bella has to go through.

**BellaPOV**

I was in that hospital for what felt like weeks, but in reality was only a few days. Alice stayed with me the whole time, always by my bedside.

The police caught up with Edward after a short time, he was hiding out at James', knowing that he had put me in the hospital, he must have thought it would be best for him to lay low for a while. Didn't work though. He's behind bars now, I'm safe. For now.

It was a week later when Doctor Cullen said I could be discharged. I hadn't broken my spine, but he said another hit like that and I probably would, or at the least a fracture. As I was gathering what little I had with me, Alice made me stop and sit down.

"Bella, sweetie. I know what he's like now, and I really don't want you in any danger. Would you like to move down to Texas with me and Jazz?" she asked me, without any doubt in her face.

I had nodded eagerly, and that's how I got where I am now.

I sold the house, and packed everything up to go to Texas. It was about an hour on the flight, and I was met at the airport by Alice, beaming at me, and Jasper stood slightly behind her.

"Bella," he nodded and smiled at me. It was then when it hit me – I was in Texas. I didn't have to put up with Edward anymore, no more beatings, no more rain, no more Edward, no more Forks. I grinned and threw my arms around Jasper, as he staggered backwards, shocked by my enthusiastic greeting.

I was out. I was finally out. I was, free. And I felt it.

So that night, I begged Alice and Jasper to go out. And I got drunk. For the first time since I first started dating Edward.

It had been so long since I'd had a drink, I forgot how I ended up. And when I remembered, it was too late. I was already hanging off a tall guy on the dancefloor. I looked up at him and slurred out "Sorry…" and he grinned, a huge dimpled smile that lit up his face, his eyes sparkling.

"It's no problem, I'm Emmett." He told me, still smiling.

"Bellahh.." I grinned at him, just as I started to trip over thin air.

Alice came over and grabbed me.

"I'm so sorry about her, she hasn't been drunk in so long, she's not used to it. I don't think her tolerance it very high…" he told him, trying to hold me upright.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He smiled, and picked me up bridal style and followed Alice back to the table where Jasper was still sitting. He sat me down on a chair and kissed my forehead before turning around again.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what were you thinking?!" Alice exclaimed.

"But Aliiii, he was hot!" I whined. I seemed to be a lot louder than I thought I was, because Emmett turned back around.

"You, think I'm hot?"


End file.
